


Harry has no idea what he agrees to, sometimes.

by Shatterflowerdemon



Series: Tomarry/Harrymort [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bottom Harry Potter, M/M, Not horribly graphic, Sexual, Tom is a sinner, and the literal devil, he won't worry about it till later, if tom lets him worry, its fine, mostly just harry musing, wink wink, yet harry agrees anyways
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-03
Updated: 2018-07-03
Packaged: 2019-06-01 14:58:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15145637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shatterflowerdemon/pseuds/Shatterflowerdemon
Summary: Based off something I found on urban dictionary. Of course, I thought of tom when I read the meaning of 'seagulling'. That kinky bastard.





	Harry has no idea what he agrees to, sometimes.

**Author's Note:**

> Based off something I found on urban dictionary. Of course, I thought of tom when I read the meaning of 'seagulling'. That kinky bastard.

Tom was always the sort to bring about most inappropriate things. Especially during otherwise innocent moments. Even when he's innocently reading a book on wards, of all things. 

In short, it did not throw Harry off his seat when Tom suggested something well, suggestive.  
He pressed his lips together in contemplation.  
"I don't see why not, all things considering"  
Tom gave him that look, damn him.  
As if the silent promise that he's just made a deal with the devil will be enough to deter him.  
He has quite the experience, after all.

This was how one Harry Potter- harry riddle if Tom had his way- found himself lying naked on his back. Not to mention the creeping sensation of Foreboding inching up his spine.  
Tom seemed to feed on this, his ascending edge so to speak.

Harry quickly came to understand, once again, what it means letting tom riddle have his way. Had he not been so indisposed, he would have cursed himself for his lack of forethought.  
Although, he did find enjoyment in it. Harry had no doubt his noises expressed what he could not form into sentences. 

Tom was relentless. The furious slap on of searing flesh against his spoke everything he already knew.  
At least the cum on his face wasn't running as much, now. He would protest and complain about it in the morning. Tom would do it again, knowing him well enough to see through his farce.

Only tom could make seagulling seem so sensual.


End file.
